Mikita
The relationship of Nikita and Michael. Fans dubbed this relationship "Mikita". They first had a Recruit/Trainer relationship in Division, but they began getting feelings for each other. Background Michael was the first person Nikita saw when she first came to division. Later on he witnesses her take down one of her instructors in a fit of anger after the instructor insulted Nikita about her parents after the instructor told her to "eat my ass". When Nikita is recommended for cancellation, Michael talks Amanda and Percy down and asks to talk to Nikita into calming down. One day, Michael comes to the training area to talk to Nikita and Nikita offers to spar to figure out what Michael has behind his back. Michael quickly beats Nikita and pins her. Michael soon informs Nikita that she is now an agent and has been activated for her first mission. On another mission, Michael shows up as Nikita's date to a black tie event. Nikita is pleased to see him and asks for help doing up her dress. Later that night, they return to the room joking about how the target didn't find Nikita attractive but instead Michael. Nikita jokes that Michael is a honey trap and kisses him. Few moments later, Michael breaks the kiss to reveal that he was married and had a kid until they were murdered. Until they are avenged, he cannot move on. Later on, Michael discovers that Nikita is in a relationship with her cover Daniel when she is assigned to a mission. Nikita is forced to become "Josephine", and she asks Michael why he is sending her out. Michael tells her that it was Amanda's recommendation since Nikita was getting too invested in her "cover". After the mission is done, Michael promises Nikita that she'll never have to be Josephine again. Nikita asks why she has to do this mission, Michael tells her it wasn't his choice and reminds her that relationships with outsiders are dangerous. Nikita leaves without a word, and Michael looks conflicted. When Nikita is selected for operation Pale Fire, Michael tries to talk Nikita out of it knowing she hates these kind of mission, but Nikita insists on going claiming it would be good for her to do a Percy mission. Unknown to Michael, Nikita was planning to save Alex on this mission, thus defying Percy's orders. After Daniel's death, Nikita requests to come a suicide mission, and when she hears she was removed due to Michael she confronts him. Michael tells her there are people who care about her and he doesn't want to see her hurt. Angrily Nikita walks out saying she has nothing to live for anymore and goes to Amanda to override Michael. Michael was the agent assigned to kill Nikita when she went rogue, but he let her go, setting Nikita free from Division. Season 1 They meet again three years later when Nikita resurfaces to destroy division. They meet at a party, and Percy tries to capture Nikita, but she escapes. Michael stops her in the alley at gunpoint, and asks why she came back. Nikita answers to destroy Division, which Michael points out is impossible. Nikita responds by saying she can handle it and shoots Michael in the shoulder to make it look like they fought. In 2.0, Nikita saves Michael by taking out a man trying to kill him. She later calls Michael, and they talk about how she let a dangerous man on the loose. Michael mentions that Nikita should've taken the shot. Nikita responds that Division shouldn't have aligned with him, and Michael tells her that Percy thinks she's working for the terrorists, and she'll become terrorist #1. Michael also informs her of black boxes, and that she can't stop division. They later meet when Nikita gets her hands on the device and throws it on the tracks. Nikita continues to meet on opposite sides of the fight. They fight each other in Kill Jill. Michael saves Nikita in Rough Trade from being shot by one of Victor's men. In Resistance, Percy accuses Michael of being aligned with Nikita, but Michael denies his relationship with Nikita. In The Recruit, Michael misses Nikita, although he won't admit, as he takes it out in the shooting range. In One Way, Nikita offers to help Michael find Kassim Tariq, the man responsible for killing his family. Michael agrees and they begin to work together with some obvious sexual tension between each other. They manage to track down where Kassim will be and head to the location. They construct a plan to take out Kassim, Michael worried for Nikita though, gives her his knife for a good luck charm. Although the plan is ruined when Michael gives up his position to save Nikita and is captured himself. Nikita soon saves Michael from Kassim, at the expense of Kassim escaping, though. Nikita tells Michael that it's suicide to go after Kassim, but Michael doesn't listen and goes after Kassim anyways. Desperate to save Michael, Nikita calls airport police on Michael, thus causing Michael to hate Nikita for what she did. This severs any feelings Michael had for Nikita. Nikita though, keeps the knife. In All The Way, Nikita and Michael share a look with each other, before she escapes and he calls HQ. In Free, Michael and Nikita meet in the CIA hallway. Michael tries to reach her but Nikita gets away. In Coup de Grace, Nikita and Michael are at odds as Michael treats to take the building Nikita is located in. Nikita tries to reach out to Michael, but he shuts her down. Nikita uses Michael's team to later escape the building. In The Next Seduction, Michael get angry with Percy for making Nikita to become Josephine again, since he had promised her she would never have to be. Nikita and Michael team up in Alexandra when Alex goes missing. They meet each unexpectally in a steam room with Russian mobsters and are forced to work together to escape. Once escaped, they pull a gun on each other and Nikita lies to Michael that she wants the thing Alex stole. Michael knowing he could use the help, agrees to work with her this one time. As they prepare to strike at Vald's hideout, Michael brings up with Nikita how she ruined his chance at getting Kassim. Nikita points out that she didn't know how close Michael was and she only did what she thought would save him. That she did for them. Michael quickly points out that there never was "them". They storm the place and when finished Michael lets Nikita go. In Covenant, Michael finds Nikita's hideout and points a shotgun at her. Nikita Michael not to do this, and Michael doesn't listen. He tells Nikita to find Kassim for him or he'll feed Alex to Amanda. Now trapped, Nikita begins her search for Kassim, and captures him. With Kassim in her custody, she calls Michael, but not to give him the location, but to demand that he bring her the black boxes and guardian locations. Michael lies to Nikita that he'll bring the information and gears up to double cross her. Michael manages to arrive just in time to save Nikita and discover that Kassim is actually a division agent. Michael is devastated, and leaves the room. Nikita enacts Michael's revenge and shoots Kassim. Michael tells Nikita of his plan to surprise his family with a house in Hawaii and how Percy took it all away from him. Michael also mentions that he plans to kill Percy for what hes done and damn the consequences. Nikita tells Michael that he won't be able to do it since he is a kind person and its not in his nature. Later on, Michael returns to Nikita's loft and tells her that she was right and how things could have been different. Nikita tells Michael that things will be different and turns away. Michael reaches for her and kisses Nikita. In Into The Dark, Nikita and Michael are in bed together, kissing, and Michael mentions he should leave soon before division finds him via his tracker. Nikita remind him that she has a jammer, and playfully grabs his butt saying that they could remove it. Then they are interrupted by Owen who has just returned from London. Michael clearly doesn't like Owen and tells Nikita this, in addition to not trusting Owen. Nikita asks Michael to trust her and get any information on the black boxes. Michael manages to dig up the storage crate for the cleaner, but is concerned to hear that Owen is on the regimate, and warns Nikita to be careful. When he does arrive in London he is angry to see that Owen hurt Nikita, but Nikita asks him to help Owen. Michael also covers for Alex on Nikita's request. When they find Owen, Michael keeps his promise to Nikita and doesn't kill Owen but destroys the box and knocks Owen out. In Girl's Best Friend, Nikita get angry at Michael for putting the mission before Alex because he believes there is something good about Division. Nikita doesn't think there is anything good about Division, and continues on by saying that she loves him but she hates where he works. Michael tells Nikita that he needs to feel like he can make a difference, and it's a part of who he is. They work together on the mission. After the mission, Michael returns to her place and brings her an ice pack. He points out her bruise and Nikita comments that it was worth it. Michael ask if she is saying there is a good side to division, and Nikita responds, no, not unless your running it one day. Michael comments back, "or you are". Nikita jokes that Michael got to boss her around again like old times. Michael corrects her with, "New times". Nikita puts her head on his shoulder. In Glass Houses, Michael gives Nikita intel on the next guardian, but when a twist happens, he meets her down there. They pose as a married couple to get into the place that guardian is living in. When they finally get the black box, Michael apologizes to Nikita about not seeing the future, and tells her that it has been a long time since anything like her has happened to his life. They kiss and walk away together. In Betrayals, Nikita suggests that Michael comes to stay with her after everything is done. Michael mentions all the missions and Nikita tells him it's time to come in from the cold. They kiss and Michael departs for division to find Alex. When Nikita brings the analyst back to her place, Michael arrives and Nikita jokes that they just sleep together. In Pandora, Michael is being held in division when Birkhoff tells him that Nikita is dead. Michael is devastated to hear this. When Michael escapes, holds Birkhoff at gunpoint, Birkhoff reveals that Nikita is actually alive and stopping Percy's plan. Michael is relived to hear this and the two of them try to contact Nikita. Nikita is relived to hear Michael's voice, and Michael helps Nikita escape the CIA. When they later meet up and embrace, and Michael comments that he is tired of people telling him that shes dead. They drive off, and Nikita ask Michael if there is a point of no return. Michael points out that Nikita brought him back, and Nikita comments that Michael was never really that far away. Nikita tells Michael the box is going to get them into a lot of trouble, and they need to right their wrongs. Michael tells Nikita to stop thinking about the past, and talk about the future as he holds her hand. Nikita comments that its the future that shes worried about as they drive towards a storm. Season 2 In the opening, Nikita and Michael prepare to rob one of division's front businesses. Nikita goes in and Michael arrives on a motorcycle for escape. At their motel room, they go through the money they just got and Michael points out that they don't have enough for bullets and food. Nikita suggests to Michael that they use the money to go to an island together, but Michael points out that division wouldn't stop hunting them. Not to mention they need to fix the wrongs done by division. During a mission, Nikita flirts with Michael that she loves a man in uniform. After they get the man out of prision, Alex calls asking for Nikita's help. Michael tells Nikita to go help Alex and he'll take care of things. Things go sideways when it's revealed Alex is working for Division and some drones attack them. They soon wake up at Birkhoff's, who just rescued them. Later on after the mission is done, Michael consoles Nikita on what happened with Alex, and Nikita mentions that she just wants to be able to live with herself when she finally gets a home. Michael says something, and they kiss. In Falling Ash, Michael thinks P9 is back, but Nikita is wary and wants to go after another member of Oversight. Despite this, Nikita helps Michael since she believes in him. In Knightfall, Michael has to pretend to be interested in another woman, which makes Nikita jealous. When Nikita arrives on scene, Michael tells her that when he was kissing the other woman, he was totally thinking of her. In Columbia, Amanda holds Michael hostage via Predator drone and tells Nikita to kill Ramon in exchange for Michael. Unable to go through with it, Nikita rushes to the house in attempt to save Michael, but arrives just as the house blows. Nikita thinks Michael is dead, and is very upset about until she see him emerging from the smoke and hugs him. In Partners, Michael tells Nikita she couldn't have known about Kelly working for Gogol and that he and her were partners now. Nikita mentions she doesn't like the word partners since she doesn't have a good track record with them. Michael asks what would she call him, and Nikita jokes "boy toy". In Looking Glass, Nikita learns of Cassandra, a woman Michael hooked up with during a division mission. Nikita is jelous and in the car asks Michael why he was with Cassandra when years ago while she was still with Division, he told her he couldn't be with anyone until he'd avenged his deceased wife and daughter. Michael answers that he wanted to forget what happened to his wife and kid, and Cassandra was that outlet. After they save Cassandra, Nikita soon finds out that Max is actually Michael's son and promises Cassandra she won't tell Michael. In 343 Walnut Lane the knowledge of Michael having a son plagues Nikita as she mentally debates whether to tell him or not. Then the issue of Nikita's father being alive comes up and Michael helps her find him. During the time Richard was staying with them, Nikita tells him about Michael's son, and because of this, when Richard is revealed not to be Nikita's father, she shoots him. After everything, Nikita reveals to Michael that Max is actually is his son, and Michael is shocked and angered at this. In Clawback, after the failure to break Ryan out of prision, Michael tries to calm Nikita down and offers to help her go after a member of Oversight only to discover Nikita had drugged him. Nikita goes on her own and gets overwhelmed, but is saved by Michael. Michael tells Nikita he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her and if she ever does it again they are over. In London Calling, Nikita lets Michael go off to see his son, but when danger comes Nikita flys down to help him. After the Cassandra thing is done, Nikita realizes that Michael needs to be with his son and tells Michael he needs to stay because if he doesn't he would be left with questions of what could have been. In Fair Trade, Nikita goes all out againist Oversight with Michael gone. Birkhoff tells Nikita it's okay to miss him. When Birkhoff gets grabbed by Division, Nikita calls Michael for help and then angrily shouts, "Why aren't you here?!" Michael calms Nikita down and helps her make a plan to get Birkhoff back. In Pale Fire, Michael saves Nikita and Owen from Gogol. Nikita and Michael are reunited and Michael asks Nikita how she is doing, Nikita avoids the question by answering "I'm glad to see you". Nikita and Michael seperate again in order to go after the guardians and the black box. In Pale Fire, Michael worries about Nikita on her own. In Sanctuary Michael returns to the safe house and to Nikita. The two talk, but are interrupted when Sean's rifle fires at the window where they were. Season 3 In 3.0 Michael and Nikita are still together, and Michael begins thinking of proposing to Nikita. At the hotel Nikita wants to spend time together with Michael while Michael tries to hide the ring. Nikita stops when she thinks of another way to track Martin. When they arrive at his girlfriend's place, the police close in and Michael stays behind to cover Nikita's escape. When they finally get Michael out, Michael grabs a gun from Nikita to get her engagement ring back. He later proposes to her. In Innocence, Michael reveals that he always knew where Nikita hid her stuff while she was at division and he always had her back. In Intersection, Nikita is forced to cut off Michael's hand when it gets trapped under a burning car. In Aftermath, it is revealed that Michael hadn't slept at home for 3 weeks and is struggling with his prosthetic hand. Season 4 In Wanted Michael is still tracking Nikita since she left him and the ring behind months ago. They finally make contact again, and Michael helps Nikita get out of the hotel that the FBI has her surrounded in. They finally meet again when Michael offers her a hand down and they stare at each other. He helps her escape, but when Nikita fails to show up at the meeting point, he backtracks her location. In Dead or Alive Michael finds Nikita unconscious in a vet clinic and brings her back to the plane. Nikita awakens to Michael and is soon greeted by old friends. Nikita asks Birfhoff how Michael is doing and Birkhoff answers Michael is more focused than usual. While on an op, Nikita tells Michael she didn't want to leave, but she had to so people wouldn't get hurt because of her. Nikita tells Michael she feels she doesn't belong, but Michael tells her to stay and that she belongs with the team. When Amanda calls and almost ruins their plans, Michael takes the shot Nikita can't. On the plane however, Nikita tries to make up with Michael, but Michael tells her he will help her fight the shop and Amanda, but he won't fight for them anymore. In Pay-Off Michael has a heart-to-heart with Ramon about NIkita. Ramon tells MIchael that his anger towards Nikita is irrational becuase all she did was care for others and their needs before her own. He tells MIchael that NIkita always made sure others were safe before herself and that the day that she left him and the others behind was out of love not hate. Later while running out of MDK HQ Michael realizes that NIkita hasn't made it out of the building and runs back to save her. Unfortunatley, the missile hits the building before he can find her. He instead, finds her laying unconscious on the ground and gathers her in his arms and rocks her affectionately. At the end of the episode they kiss signaling that they have looked past everything in the past. At the end of Cancelled it is shown that Michael and Nikita have eloped. Gallery Pictures Nikita 14.png|Michael promises Nikita never to be Josephine again Michael-vs-nikita.jpg|Fighting Michael Nikita.jpg nikita michael.jpg nikita michael 2.jpg nikita-and-michael.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h57m07s78.png Nikitasseason2e22.jpg Kiss.jpg|Love Ima_bb.jpg|Finally Together tumblr_lthcwqUYXX1qal0zgo4_r1_250.gif BcjPtlsCcAAWxEZ.jpg Image-,-%£¥=.jpg Image,bchgdgfdfghsadgjgg.jpg Image--,?!._-.jpg Proxy.jpg 463.jpg Videos Nikita & Michael - My Life Would Suck Without You|Fan Compilation Michael & Nikita - I´ll be safe and sound|A Fan Compilation Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Romantic Relationships